Forbidden Swamp's Victims
by ZeldaandPikminforever
Summary: When Louie tells Olimar of a new area near the Forest Navel to exlore, they immediately travel there (after repairing the ship). Summary sucks, I know. First story. Rated T for character death. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Great entrance

**Hey, this is Zeldaandpikminforever (You can call me ZPF in reviews and PMs). I am a newcomer to Fanfiction, at least to those of you that do not know me. I have finally made a story! This takes place after Pikmin 2 and possibly Pikmin 3 (assuming Olimar and Louie are alive after that game). Disclaimer**_**: **__**I OWN NOTHING!**___**(Except this story) Now I present to you... **_**Forbidden Swamp's Victims!**_

"Alright, I just need to find my helmet, then I can- ah, there it is," The famous Captain Olimar of Hocotate grabbed his trusty helmet, nearly ready to go on his final expedition of his life on the Pikmin Planet. He managed to get his helmet on, and once the fuzz-like red light came on, he was going out the door, when he heard a growl come from outside. He looked out at the autumn-themed place known as the Wistful Wild, and saw a sight he has never seen in all of his experience in the 23 years he has spent on the Distant Planet.

His partner, Louie, was riding a Smokey Progg.

"LOUIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Olimar exclaimed, his eyes wider than ever.

He has not seen his best friend for 14 years, and now Louie could die easily if he were to fall off the bucking Mamuta larva.

"WHOOOOO! Oh, hey, Olimar! It's nice to see ya!" Louie was barely holding onto the wild Progg, waving at Olimar, when it bucked poor Louie off its back, and the Hocotatian burst through Olimar's window, slamming into the wall right next to Olimar headfirst. Olimar was standing there, shaking like a leaf, staring at Louie, and then Louie surprisingly spoke first, "AH! Quite an entrance, huh?" He attempted to get himself out of the wall, but he did not budge.

"Louie! Are you alright?" Olimar pulled Louie out of the wall, his helmet luckily still intact.

"That was the most fun I've had since the last time I saw you!" He had a dizzy yet pleased look on his face.

"That's great to know! But why did you risk your life like that? The Progg has acid running down its backside! You could have died!"

His eyes looked like that of a puppy's, "It ate my wollywog burger."

Olimar face palmed, "Oh, great mother of..." He looked at his partner, "And you expect it to give it back?"

Louie turned around, crossed his arms, and pouted as though as he was a 5 year-old mad at his father. "I was hungry! Plus, I wanted to test out how Proggs taste..." He turned around to face Olimar again, a smile spread across his face once again. "Anyways, I found this great new area near the Forest Navel."

"Really? Does it have a spot big enough to have camp set up?"

"Yup! It has some Bulbears and Orange Bulborbs here and there, but other than that, it looks perfectly safe!"

Olimar's face instantly lit up, "Amazing! We'll explore tomorrow!"

The ship spoke up, "And can someone PLEASE fix my window and the gaping hole in me before I collapse, LOUIE?"

"Okay, we'll do that first!" Louie responded.

_Ship log, Day 1_

_I found the Pikmins' Onions in the same place as where I left them, and I already found out something new. Louie can ride a Smokey Progg. It seems as though it were only yesterday since he went missing when we repaid the debt, because he hasn't changed a bit since then. Ah, memories. Well, we are going to a new area that Louie discovered. I hope and pray it is actually like what he says it is like. I must get a well night's sleep for exploring the new area tomorrow. In addition, I still need to name the place. I will look at it in the morning. I have a bad feeling about going to this new place._

_You've got mail! (1) __{Open}_

_Sagittarius_

_Hi, Dad! I have great news! I got a job where I get to come to the Pikmin Planet! I might see a live Pikmin! My job site is at the Perplexing Pool, just in case you feel like visiting. __J_

_{Reply}__:_

_That __is__ great, son! I am going to a new area that my partner, Louie told me about, but I promise to come to the Perplexing Pool in about a week, after I look at a new area. I will be there for a while._

**ZPF: So, what do ya think? Do you like it?**

**Olimar: To any of you wondering, "Where's Shacho in this fic?" Well, he's dead.**

**ZPF: I am almost done with working on my second fic (Title: Rejected. Category: Super Smash Bros. Genre: Romance and humor) already. Yeah, I will be doing a LOT of humor stories. In addition, by the time you are done reading my long author's note, it will probably be posted unless it has already been a minute.**

**Sagittarius: Some already know what it is about, but most people do not know.**

**ZPF: All **_**I**_** can say is it has my OCs, twins Alex and Selene, in it.**

**Shacho: *turns to ZPF* Why am I dead, anyways?**

**ZPF: Don't worry, your head is frozen. Oh, and I will cancel any fanfic that get too many flames (10+).**

**Louie: Warning: the next chapter is the reason why this thing is rated T. I hated reading that chapter. *shivers***

**Olimar: So did I. How do you expect the Onions to- *ZPF glares at Olimar, making him shut up***

**ZPF: Oh, and special thanks to my cousin for giving me a small amount of help with this fic.**

**Everyone: See y'all next chapter! *everyone leaves except Shacho and ZPF***

**Shacho: *wide-eyed* Wait, my **_**head **_**is frozen? *looks at ZPF, very confused***

**ZPF: Yes, now, **_**leave!**_** *points at door* *Shacho leaves with his arms crossed angrily like a 5 year-old* *I face palm* Jeez, he should be happy that at least his head is frozen for later generations. However, his head never makes an appearance. *sees readers* Oh, you guys are still here? Review or get lost. *points at door***


	2. Chapter 2: Larry

**Hey, readers, it's ZPF. My stories have gotten off to a good start (in my opinion). I set the main chapter for next time (this is just a filler). If anything seems out of place or wrong, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE FORBIDDEN SAMP AND THIS STORY.**

**P.S. This is just a short story, so it will have five chapters maximum.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Olimar had just finished fixing the SS Hocotate's gaping hole in the shape of Louie's head. He was rather relieved that he was done with the repairs, because it was almost sundown. But he was mad at Louie for not helping him fix said hole. He was the one who made it, with the help of a Smokey Progg, of course, but he was still upset. So he got up and walked over to Louie, who was relaxing in a lake nearby the ship.

"Louie, why didn't you help me with the giant hole in the ship?" Olimar asked his partner calmly.

"Zzzzzzz..." Louie replied.

"LOUIE!" Olimar started shaking the bug-obsessed Hocotatian.

Louie woke up and sat up quickly, bumping Olimar's helmet, "Huh, what? Oh, *yawn* hi, Olimar."

"Why. Weren't. You. Helping?!" Olimar asked angrily.

"Why wasn't I - Oh! I'm sorry, why didn't you ask me to help?"

"I was hoping you would do it voluntarily! Not sleep in a small lake!"

"Well, sorry, Oli."

Olimar sighed. "You know what? I-its fine. Let's just go explore, stock up on Pikmin."

Louie got up to his feet and ran for the Onions, calling out twenty Pikmin for each color. He always liked the song they sang. "Ready."

The two partners then went around the Wistful Wild, destroying Pellet Posies and killing the local animals to gain more troops. The next day they went down the Bulblax Kingdom in the Awakening Woods, stocking up on purple and white Pikmin. When they finished, they went back to the ship to count their Pikmin.

"200 reds, 250 blues, 275 yellows, 149 purples, and 100 whites. I think we are ready for tomorrow," Olimar announced to his best friend.

"Cool! Let's do it!" Louie said excitedly.

"Are you 100% sure this place is safe?"

"I'm sure I'm sure!"

"Good."

When they looked at the sky, they noticed that it was starting to look like a sunset. They had to leave the surface of the Pikmin Planet soon. They rushed to the middle of camp, where Olimar dissmissed the original Pikmin to their respective Onions, while the purples and whites went to the ship. Then Olimar checked his Pikmin count, and all of them made it back. Then he saw something.

One was left behind in the Bulblax kingdom. It was a purple. And not just any purple Pikmin.

"LARRY!"

"Who?"

"It was Shacho's favorite purple pikmin! He made me put a tracking device on it. So no matter where it was, we would know the thing's exact location!"

"Oh. Just let it die in there. We can get another one!"

"But this one is different! The only reason Shacho ever stayed here until his death by a Wollywog was because of this one Pikmin!"

"What makes this one different than the rest, hm?"

"It liked him more than me, he was the one who threw the red Pikmin into that flower, turning it into Larry! HE was the one that acted like him more than anything! When he showed Larry a poko for the first time, Larry hugged it and never let go. THEY WERE BEST FRIENDS!"

"Now, are you talking about Shacho or the poko?"

"SHACHO! We should go save the little sucker before its too late! For Shacho?" Olimar sticks out his hand.

Louie looks at Olimar's hand for a good, solid second before shaking it, "For Shacho."

With that, they travel to the Bulblax Kingdom. They brought mainly red Pikmin, with a couple of the other colors. They did not find Larry until they reached the fifth sublevel, in which said Pikmin was trying to kill a couple Dwarf Orange Bulborbs. After retrieving Larry, they decided to go the rest of the way, since it was only two sublevels. They defeated the Emperor Bulblax easily (after all, they had purple Pikmin) and moved on.

That night, they noticed something different about Larry. He had a burn on his arm, which was strange. They never sent any Pikmin through fire geysers. They never tried to kill fiery Dweevils. "Louie, do you see what I see?" Olimar asked.

"Yeah, Larry got a burn. So?" Louie replied.

"He somehow survived getting set on fire! But, how?"

"He probably went in water, then he got himself out."

"Hm..." Olimar would learn the real reason some other time. Now he had to name this new area that he was visiting the next day.

* * *

_Ship's Log_

_Well, tomorrow is the day of exploration. I hope it is truely safe. If, for some reason, it really isn't, I wish my family luck in the future. I will e-mail my family just in case. And also, Larry, Shacho's favorite purple Pikmin, got a small burn, but he survived! I am very curious on how it has happened... That is a matter which I will inspect after Louie and I explore this new area, which I name the Forbidden Swamp. louie had better be right..._

* * *

[Send mail]

To: Sagittarius, Libra, Wife*****

Subject: new area

I will be going to a new place to explore tomorrow, and I have only heard that this place is safe. So, just a heads up, if anything happens to me, I just want to let you know that I love you.

Olimar

[Send]

* * *

**I hope this chapter is good! And thanks to my first reviewer, Emi Hylia. I'm glad you like it!**

***I don't know her real name, so I just used "Wife" as a name.**


	3. The victims and reactions

**Hey, guys, it's ZPF. I must warn you: this chapter changes POV, and this is the reason this fic is rated T. Next chappie, coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIKMIN OR NINTENDO. IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE NO PINK PIKMIN AND LOUIE WOULD BE IN PIKMIN 3.**

* * *

*Olimar's POV*

I woke up to the sound of Louie eating his breakfast noisily. When I sat up in my captain's chair, which I reclined, I saw my old partner munching on a Sheargrub. Or maybe it was a Shearwig... Whichever one it was, it was typical for my best friend and ally. He always had a obbsession with bugs. When he went missing on the Pikmin planet, my former boss, Shacho and I found him mind-controlling a giant Dweevil. I called it the Titan Dweevil. It attacked us, as it was the creature's instinct. However, I can't help but feel that Louie was ordering it to attack one or both of us. It always unsettled me.

I called Louie via the communicator and told him we were descending in a short ten minutes, and that he should get ready. He quickly finished his sheargrub (or shearwig) meal and got himself ready for the exploration. when we were both ready, I positioned the ship for landing. Right before we finished landing, Louie told me that he was going to stay in the ship. I decided not to start an argument, so I agreed. When I got out, I saw all the marsh-like areas. It was a convenient place to use blue Pikmin. As I walked over to the blue Onion, I noticed an Orange Bulborb right next to the Onion. By then I was under the illuminating blue light that came from the blue Onion. I knew that if I called Pikmin out, I would awaken the sleeping grub dog. I didn't need that.

So instead I slowly backed away from the creature. In fact, I backed into something. It was soft, and I panicked, thinking it was another animal. "AH! Don't eat me!" I swatted and punched whatever I had backed into.

When I saw what it was, I looked at a wall covered in moss. I did a facepalm, but instead of face, I hit helmet. I heard the sound of a grub dog waking up and growling. Turning back towards the sound, I saw the Bulborb trying to eat a leg off of the blue Onion! Luckily, the Onion had started to fly away, followed by the other two. I quickly looked at the ship's landing spot to see that it was still there. I got worried, because the Onions were supposed to follow whatever ship I was residing in. It must have been self-defense. When I looked at the Bulborb again, it was lumbering over to the ship.

* * *

*Louie POV*

I decided to take a rest in the ship today. I got to prepare some dinner for after the exploration, because, trust me, people get hungry after exploring. I was making Wollywog burgers, everyone's favorite. As I was about to start grilling them, I saw an eye look into my window. I observed it, recognizing that it was the eye of an Orange Bulborb. I went back to what I was doing, until I saw it raise its foot. I noticed what it was doing and raced for the eject button. I didn't make it.

* * *

*Olimar POV*

When I saw the Orange Bulborb raise its foot, I knew that Louie was doomed. It crushed the ship with ease, and I looked at the ruins. I started to tear up when I saw Louie's limp arm hanging out of the rubble that was once the ship. Underneath the arm was fresh blood and an uncooked Wollywog burger. I noticed 50 purple and white Pikmin spill out of the crushed remains of the ship, still alive. The mad Bulborb then turned to me. I had been paralyzed, trying to process the fact that my best friend and my only way off this damn planet were gone. When I realized that the bloodshot eyes were staring at me, the eyes' owner was already standing over me.

* * *

*Later in a red Pikmin's POV*

When I got up from resting, all my fellow Pikmin in my Onion were running around, panicking as if Olimar had died. In fact, they were all screaming "He's dead! He's dead!" over and over while slamming into each other. About 21 years ago, when I proved myself to Olimar, I had been told that if anything happened to him, that I would be in charge of the red Pikmin. So when I woke up enough, I stood and yelled out orders. "ATTENTION!" All 199 red Pikmin stopped running around and looked at me, waiting for more orders. "What is the reason for acting like this?! Are we civilized Pikmin, or are we feral Wollywogs?" A couple Pikmin looked down in guilt, while others looked at each other.

"W-well, Steve, sir-" The nearest red Pikmin started.

"Yes?"

"Olimar... He... He died. So did Louie." The young Pikmin in front of me looked like he was going to cry.

I adjusted my bandana, sighing. "Well, it's not the end of the world. You guys still have me. We also have our allies the yellows, the blues, the purples, and the whites. As long as all of our tribes stick together, we can survive." All the Pikmin looked a bit more confident, but they still needed some more encouragement.

Another red Pikmin spoke up. "Mr. Steve, I was only born a few days ago. Do you know what it was like before Olimar? It would be a good way to show us how we used to survive."

I nodded in agreement after hearing the suggestion. "That is a good idea, but I have no clue what life was like before Olimar came to our planet. I was the first plucked, yes, but Olimar brought me here."

"Oh."

* * *

*yellow Pikmin POV*

I awoke with a start. I heard the quiet, worried whispers of my Onion-mates. But because of my large ears, I heard them clearly enough so I would awaken. I looked and saw them all bunched up in one corner. I got up and walked over to them, whacking a flowered yellow with my leaf to get its attention. He looked over at me, tears welling up in his eyes. "Hello, Bob," The high-class Pikmin said, keeping his tears from falling, "Did we wake you up?"

The half of my face that did not have a burn* tensed up in slight annoyance. "Yes. What are you guys whispering about?"

"Oh, um... Olimar..." The tears welling up started falling. "HE DIED!" He could not hold in his sorrow and he leans on me, sobbing into my shoulder.

I jumped slightly at the sudden outburst, but kept my cool and spoke calmly, "Relax, little one. Everything shall be fine." I looked at my scarf, the one Olimar had given me after the incident with the Firey Blowhog, and noticed that it was soaked with tears.

* * *

*blue Pikmin POV*

When I gained conciousness, I looked around me. I saw all of my Onion-mates looking out the 'windows' of the Onion, and I realized that it felt like it was flying. I got up in shock and walked over to one side of the Onion, trying to look outside as well. I took notice of all the other Pikmins' faces. They appeared to be worried. I looked out the window and looked at they were looking at. I saw a deep bite mark on one of the Onion's legs. I looked at the ground as well and saw what looked like a metal heap. Some of the Pikmin who saw this were whispering among themselves. I could not help but ask: "What on earth is going on?"

One of the whispering Pikmin looked up at me. "Joe! You're awake!"

"Yes. Now what are you whispering about?" I thought she would say, 'None of your buisness!' because I was not the official leader of the blue Pikmin as long as Olimar, or at least Louie, were alive.

Instead, she responded loyally, and the answer baffled me, "Olimar and Louie died."

I took a small step back in shock and looked at the metal heap outside the Onion once more. I saw something that resembled an arm protruding out the side and recognized it as Louie's arm. Near the heap was a bloody dead body, beyond recognition, but it had to be Olimar. In any other case, I would have cried, but I was now leader. I shook my head and looked away, not letting tears come out of my blank, almost expressionless eyes.

* * *

*all three Pikmin leaders*

"Land the Onion!"

* * *

**This is the longest chapter yet. The next one will be second to last, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mourning

**Hey, its- ah, who am I kidding? You know who this is!**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except this story and my OCs (in which neither of them are even in this fic)**

***From the last chapter, I had a yellow Pikmin in the first game, and it was hit by flames by a Firey Blowhog in the Forest Navel. It didn't catch on fire. Therefore, I had a fireproof Bob. I forgot to mention this.**

**Next chapter, ahoy!**

* * *

After all three Onions landed, the three Pikmin leaders, Steve, Bob, and Joe, cautiously slid down one of the legs on their Onions. They walked over to the wreckage of the ship, where they saw a limp arm and a Wollywog burger covered in dried blood in the ruins. They all exchanged glances and saw the sad looks in the eyes of the Pikmin they were looking at. Steve stepped toward the arm and pulled it, trying to get Louie out of the demolished ship. The other two Pikmin leaders joined in, but there was too much weight on Louie's body.

A rather fat finger tapped Bob on the shoulder and he turned around, seeing none other than Larry the purple Pikmin, with a small white Pikmin taking a piggy-back ride on Larry. Larry walked to the arm, grabbed it, and pulled with all the power he could manage, barely pulling out Louie. Louie's helmet was split in half, some shards of its glass lodged into his pale face. There was also a peice of metal from the ship stuck in his neck, which was likely what killed him. His eyes were unfocused and glassy-eyed.

Joe was heartbroken, because his grub-loving leader was gone. Never again would Louie cook a Wollywog burger or attempt to make a recipe for a Mamuta's meat. Bob was upset because he didn't have the guidance of one of his role models. Steve turned around and looked for Olimar so he could bury him. It was the right thing to do. He instantly saw blood and a dead body that was not recognisable, but he knew who it was. He calmly walked over to Olimar's mangled dead body and called for his Pikmin friends.

"Is anyone okay with getting their hands bloody?" He asked.

"It depends on the situation." The white Pikmin replied.

"I need help burying Olimar."

"I'll help." Larry responded.

"Me too." Bob answered.

"We have to bury both of them. We should also make a memorial." Joe said.

"That's a great idea. Hey, Larry, bring Louie over here." Steve said, gesturing to Louie's body.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short. I didn't want to reveal what they were doing for their leaders. The last chapter will be short too. BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

**Hey, you know who this is by now... It's ZPF.**

**I know last chapter was short, and this one might be short as well. I'm terribly sorry.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my story.**

* * *

*Steve's POV*

I was hoping to explore this vast area with Olimar, but I couldn't because he is dead. Mauled by nothing more but a beast. And his friend, Louie... He was killed as well. He had been crushed under the weight of the ship. But now we have both of their bodies to bury. And because of Joe, we are making a memorial. We are making it out of the crushed ship. Well, Larry is...

* * *

*3rd person*

As Larry bent and streched away at the individual pieces of the remains of Olimar's ship, Steve, Joe, Bob, and Waldo, the white Pikmin, watched him do so. When Larry put the last part on the statue he was sculpting, the other four Pikmin looked at the statue in awe. It was of perfect detail. It showed the three Onions, as well as the two ships Olimar ever used, the Dolphin, and the other one that talked **(A/N: I don't know what the ship from Pikmin 2 is called. ^^') **flying beside the Onions. The five figures were orbiting the Pikmin planet, awaiting the following day to explore the vast planet.

"So, what do you think?" Larry asked the other Pikmin leaders.

Waldo teared up, just managing to keep from sobbing uncontrollably. "I... I LOVE IT!"

Joe looked at the other two Primary Pikmin leaders. "So... What now?"

Bob looked at Joe and replied, "Maybe we should write a letter to Olimar's son. He is at the Perplexing Pool, isn't he?"

Steve joined in the conversation, "Good idea, Bob. I'll deliver it."

"But who will write the letter? None of us know Hocotation!"

"Actually, I do," Larry interrupted. "I was around Shacho so much, he taught me how to read and write. I can write the letter while Steve delivers it afterwards."

* * *

*Later at the Perplexing Pool, Sagittarius's POV*

I was exited, because Dad was coming to see me here tomorrow. What I didn't know in the beginning, however, was I would never see him again. It was what seemed like a normal day at my new job. All I did was research on all the wildlife on the planet. At first, everything was going like it did the past few days. I fly around in my pod, observing the animals and plants, taking notes on what they did for survival. It was a neat job, all in all.

Then, in the distance, I saw a red Pikmin with a bandana around its head run over to my pod, screaming at me. That's when I noticed the letter it was holding. I flew down and carried the Pikmin into the pod with me and took the letter. I opened it to see horrible handwriting.

_"Dear Olimar's son,_

_It is unfortunate to say that Olimar and his co-captain, Louie, have both died while exploring the new area. But do not fear, for we have made a memorial for them. Us Pikmin mourn, too._

_From,_

_The Pikmin"_

* * *

**So, my first fic, the one that inspired me to write... Is completed. What do you think? Please review, and tell me your honest opinion on this story. Do I need to do anything to make my stories better?**

**Thanks,**

**ZPF**


End file.
